When a God and a Goddess Collide
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: Ichigo doesn't know what happened.One moment he was running through the garganta, and the next he is in the middle of a forest. And whats up with the beautiful but yet crazy lady that is trying to attack him? Damn his life sucks. Bleach/Fate Grand Order! [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo really didn't knew what the hell happened to him. One moment he is in the garganta that he created to go visit Nel,Hallibel and Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo, and the next he was falling through a endless abyss of darkness.

 _"Shit! This thing doesn't have an end or something like that?",_ Thought the orange haired shinigami.

After some minutes that probably seemed like hours to the berry headed reaper,a bright light erupted from an unknown location. Looking directly at the light,Ichigo clearly saw something coming closer and closer,and that thing was...the ground?

-"Fuck!".Ichigo shouted while creating a plataform of reishi beneath his feet to stop his fall, The plataform itself was unstable, but at least it did the trick. Finally landing on the ground, Ichigo looked around to try to identify where he was, and the sight that greeted the substitute was of a open space that possesed soft grass and tall and imposing tree's.

"Did I actually just land in some type of forest?"He thought increduously.

-"Well, I don't know where I am, but I need to go back,if I don't show up in Hueco Mundo Nel will be sad, and Grimmjow will just be a pain in my ass if I don't fight with him like we had agree". After Yhwach's defeat by the hand of what he called the five special war potentials, and the rescue of the Queen of Hollows Tier Hallibel,Soul Society and Hueco Mundo came to an agreement, deciding that none of the arrancars that were former espadas would be harmed by the Shinigami's and the same wouldbe applied to the Hollows, now both sides were allies and peace now reigned over the two realms. The the occasional hollow attack still happened in the world of the livin,g but it wasn't Hallibel's or any of the other former espada's fault,it was impossible to keep every hollow in Hueco mundo under control, but she and her guard are doing their best to keep things the way they are right now.

-"This isn't the time to think about that sort of things.".Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ichigo called his hollow powers and tried to open a garganta, but nothing happened.

-"What?".He tried it at least five more times, but the result was the same of his first try.,"Why the fuck it's not opening?"Ichigo was beginning to get frustrated with all of his failed attempts and his scowl was starting get worse with every second that passed.

- **"You should stop** **trying** **king, the garganta will not open no matter how hard you try".** His hollowfied zanpakutõ advised.

-"What do you mean ? How it will not open?"Ichigo thought with annoyance.

- _"It's just as hollow Zangetsu said Ichigo, it's not possible for you open the garganta.",_ The represantation of his quincy powers said from the deepest parts of his mind.

-"Old man, You guys are just letting me even more confused, so please, stop beating around the bush and just explain to me what the hell is happening!", Ichigo's annoyance was growing stronger, if his zanpakuto's knew about something they should just say it to him damnit!

- _"Don't worry, I was getting there. The reason that you can't open it is because while there is reishi in the air, it's just a small quantity, you must have felt how unstable it was when you concentrated it in your feets, you should give Urahara Kisuke a thanks for creating those pills that allows you to use your power in your human body, because if you were in your spiritual form you would have dissappeared Ichigo."_ Quincy zangetsu explained to his wielder, that was still in a shocked state,courtesy of the sudden revelation.

-"While I don't like to give an ego boost to Hat n Clogs, I think I'll congratulate him just this time."

- **"I'll tell ya king, while the reishi here is almost nonexistent like the old man said,there's still another strange source of energy.",** Hollow zangetsu pointed out.

-"Do you know what this 'energy' is?"Ichigo asked to his lunatic zanpakutõ.

- **"Nope,but I can guarantee that it's totally different from reishi,reiatsu,or reiryoku."**

-"Great, I don't know where I am, this place is probably not located on Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, the world of the living or even Hell, and on top of that, I don't have a way to go back home, that's just great!", He exclaimed, but after some moments just gave a tired sigh,"I guess I can't cry over spilled milk, so it's a way better option to look around and see if I can find something or somebody that can help me. " with that said, the young substitute begun to walk without a clear destination in mind.

After two hours of wandering aimlessly through the forest, Ichigo begun to hear the sound of water,indicating that a river was nearby. Great,his throat was burning as all hell, so it was a relief to know that he could drink something to cool him down a bit. Ichigo then walked a little faster and arrived at a small river, but what he saw in the the cristaline water made his mind go completely blank.

- **"Holy fuck!** " Hollow zangetsu exclaimed in his mind.

There was a naked woman in the middle of the river. Her long and wet crimson purplish hair clinged to her backbone,her body was curvaceous with a incredible and shapely ass,her bare tits were big and while they looked soft, at the same time they looked firm, they were not on the level of Rangiku's or Orihime's, but it could certainly match Yoruichi's . Ichigo was entranced with the beauty and gracefullness that the woman exalted. It seemed that she didn't saw him,thank God. He then started to retreat slowly, hoping to the Soul king that the woman would stay with her back facing him for a little longer so he could be successful on his escape. But fate, being the bitch that it was, surely liked to screw him in the ass because, when he was almost out of her range, the woman turned to him. Brown eyes met crimson ones and for a moment nobody said nothing. Before Ichigo knew what was going on, the woman jumped from the river,landed 7 meters away from him,took some kind of spear that he didn't even notice from the ground and ran in his direction,spear in hand and already pointed at him, ready to pierce his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just to give a warning to you guys...I will not be following the mechanics of the Nasuverse,somethings will stay the same and others will be changed, two greatest changes that I will make will be regarding the throne of heroes and Alaya. If you don't like it then I'm sorry but I will stick with my original idea.**

 _xxxx_

Ichigo saw the spearhead coming, his instincts, honed from years of countless fights with opponents that were stronger than him kicked in and he lowered his body to evade the spear and made a backflip. Taking advantage of the momentum,he aimed a kick to the woman's head, but she just moved it to the side,easily avoiding the attack, and gave him a frontal kick right in the stomach,sending Ichigo flying into the forest and destroying the tree's in his way. Finally coming to a stop,he could just think one thing, _''Damn, that lady sure knows how to kick hard.'',_ The teen then begun to get up when he heard a voice as soft as silk speak ...

-''I don't know who you are, but anyone that has the audacity of entering my lands without my permission will suffer my ire.'',Scathach said with venom clearly dripping in each word she spoke. Ichigo just lifted his hands in front of him, trying to show that he didn't want any trouble while trying to explain his side of the story.

-''Look lady, you got it all wrong,I just arrived here by accident! and for the love of the Soul King can you please PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DAMNIT!''He exclaimed, his face redder than a tomato.  
-

''The fuck are you king,a pussy?Let her stay naked, I'm actually enjoying the view.''/strongHollow zangetsu said pervertedly.

-''Shut up!I don't need any of your crap now Zangetsu.'' with that statement, Ichigo broke the mental connection with his zanpakutõ,thus blocking any response that Zangetsu wanted to give.

Meanwhile,Scathach was observing the orange haired teen with wariness,while just ignoring the teen's request for her to cover herself up. Her mind worked at incredible speeds while she pondered about the strange man in front of ''Who is he?'', /emShe thought. Sure that her attack was just a kick, but it had enough force to at least leave some broken bones or even damaging some organs,and yet, this man didn't even seem fazed. Between all the servants in the lancer class,she was by far the strongest. Not only were her skills with spears incredible, but her physical strenght was way higher than the majority of the servants and she was one of the best hand to hand fighters in her era. Even heroes like the King of knights and Iskandar wouldn't recover as fast after receiving one of her strikes as the man who was in front of her. Then her mind came to a dangerous realization,em''This man is strong.'' concluded.

Scathach wouldn't admit it, but she was starting to get excited with the prospect of a good challenge, and without further ado,she charged once again.

Ichigo could think just one thing when he saw the woman disappear from his sight and appear behind him,ready for another attack.

-''Fuck my life.'', Without even turning to her direction,Ichigo jumped in the air and landed on top of a tree. He was impressed by her strenght,she could easily go toe to toe with a captain in shikai and he was almost sure that she was hiding some king of special attack.

 _''Just like all of my opponents did in the past.''_ , He thought dryly.

Looking down at her direction, he heard the woman speak.

-''I don't see any weapon with you, and you don't seem like a caster class to me.".After a moment of silence,she spoke again,''Just to wich servant class do you belong?''

Ichigo was confused by what she said,just what the hell was a caster or a servant class?

-''Sorry lady, but I'm not understanding your question.''

She just frowned before saying,''Let me rephrase it,wich type of heroic spirit are you?'', She spoke,the new question made Ichigo be even more confused.

-''Heroic spirit?The fuck is that?'', He asked.

Scathach face faulted, before recomposing herself.

-''Forget it,I was just curious about you but it doesn't matter, as much as I was having fun, it's time to finish this little fight.'',She said while her spear begun to be engulfed in red energy, and Ichigo noticed immediately that whatever she was going to do,it was dangerous.

''Well, time to get a little serious."Ichigo muttered, and before the woman could use whatever that attack of hers was,Ichigo launched himself into action, appeared if front of her with speed greater than her's, punched her in the chin,grabbed her spear and threw it into a nearby tree,materialised zangetsu and pointed the ridiculous long blade at her throat before speaking in a low voice...  
-

''You should at least give people a chance to explain themselves,as I was going to say before you attacked me again, I don't want to fight against you!'', He snapped at her, but she was too stunned to even say a thing. He then looked at her before giving a long sigh and dematerialising zangetsu,''Can we now talk like civilized people?'',She just nodded, Ichigo just smiled a little while saying 'thank you', and then, noting once again her state of nudity, turned around with a tinge of red in his cheeks.

-''Now can you go collect your clothes and dress up please?"He asked in a pleading tone.

Scathach just nodded once again and walked to a nearby rock. Five minutes later,she came back wearing a bodysuit spandex and silver shoulder plates.

-''Okay, I think we started with the wrong foot,my name is Kurosaki Ichigo and yours?''He asked.

-''Scathach'', she said in a simple manner.

-''So Scathach, I'm sorry for invading your lands and seeing you...naked, but I was telling the truth when I said that I am lost,I really don't know how I actually ended up here'',He stated seriously.

Scathach simply blinked at him, before looking into his eyes,seeing nothing but the thruth in them.

Bowing her head slightly, she said,''No, I am the one that should apologize for attacking you without even hearing your reasons''.

-''Nah its okay, if you knew how many of my friendships started with me being attacked you wouldn't believe me.'',Ichigo joked lightly.

She gave a small smile to him,''So Kurosa-''

-''Just call me Ichigo '', He said, interrupting her.

-''So...Ichigo, since you said you are lost, you can ask anything to me,it's my obligation as a warrior to repay you in some way.''

He looked at her, before agreeing''Okay, so could you please tell me where I am?''Ichigo asked.

-''You are in the forest of Albion.''

He shook his head, ''No, what I mean is in wich dimension.''

Scathach just looked at him strangely, before a look of realization came to her face,''Oh! Now I understand,you must be a new hero, so that's why you don't know where you are.''

''_'', Ichigo just stared blankly at her.

-''You are in the Throne of heroes Ichigo,a place outside space and time that reunites heroes from different timelines.'',She said, going straight to the point.

''_''

-''Ichigo?''

-''Well...fuck.",That was all that the berry headed shinigami could say.

Sometimes, he really thinks that fate likes to mess with him...

 _xxxx_

 **AN:Aaaaand done for now,so as you guys can see i will modify the throne of heroes,as Scathach explained, it will still be a place that is outside space and time but in my story it will also be something like a country for hero's where they can interact with eachother.**

 **Now lets jump to the reviews:**

 **DrackNath:** I hope that Ichigo getting kicked in the stomach was a good enough payback xD haha

 **XXX Chaos Breaker XXX** : Thanks for checking out the story!I hope that even with my poor grammar I can make you enjoy it :D

 **Bunny153539** :Thanks for the review!Actually I'm planning on making a future story with Ichigo x Tamamo as the pairing haha but first I want to put a fewer more Ichigo x Scathach stories(they are my personal favorite crossover pairing) and I'm planning on doing a Ichigo x Alter Saber AU more focused on the horror genre in the future,it really saddens me to know that I'm actually the first person to do a bleach/grand order crossover so I hope that by writing this I can inspire some people to write more crossovers like this :D My knowlegde of the fate verse are just on the VN(that I finished literallly 2 days ago lol) and anime wise,grand order I know just a little(I watched some playthroughs on youtube and had gone to the wikia to read but that's it).

 **Gabriel790** :I will try to make the future chapters longer,thank you for giving this fic a read!

 **Suzululu4moe:** Haha yeah, sometimes I think that Ichigo's luck can be worse than an eroge protagonist,thanks for giving it a read :)


	3. Chapter 3

-''So, let me get this straight,'' Ichigo begun, ''I'm in a place called the Throne of Heroes. A place that is not bounded by the concept of time, created by an immortal being called Alaya.'' He continued and Scathach only nodded, ''Where heroes from the past, present and future reunite and live after their deaths as humans.'' He finished.

-''That's a good summary of everything Ichigo.'' The female Heroic Spirit said with a smile.

After some seconds, Ichigo just shrugged his shoulders while saying, ''Okay then.''

Scathach looked at him with surprise clearly written in her face. ''That's all you have to say?'', She expected a stronger reaction, almost all of the heroes freaked out in the beginning after discovering what the Throne of Heroes was, but Ichigo looked so calm...

-''Trust me, after all the bullshit that I saw in my life, things like this don't surprise me as much as they should anymore.'', He said, and she kept staring at him, suddenly notiing how young he was.

-''Ichigo.'', she started.

-"Yes?", was his response.

-''Can I ask you something?'', She said seriously.

-''Uhm... Sure?'', He spoke slowly, a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

-''How old are you?'', She asked, looking directly into his eyes.

He sighed, it was this type of question that she wanted to make? ''Oh, so this is what you wanted to know?''She nodded, ''Well I'm currently 19.''

'' _What?'',_ She thought. He certainly looked older than this with that shoulder length orange hair, Sun kissed skin, strong jaw line and intense brown eyes, not to mention his muscular but yet lean build. He looked so mature and handsome that she was expecting for him to be 22 or 23,'' _Wait...handsome? Where did that came from?''_ , shaking her head slightly, Scathach was assaulted by a sudden feeling of sadness.

-''Just 19 and already a Heroic Spirit? Just how hard was your life Ichigo?'', She inaudibly whispered. The majority of the heroes that live in this dimension died young, she herself was a good example, dying at the age of 25. There were a few exceptions, like Jack the reaper that died at the age of 14 but generally it was almost impossible to find Heroic Spirits that were as young as the orange haired man in front of her.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was deep in thought. He was actually viewing his options. He was stuck in a world that had no connection to his own, thus this mean that whatever happened in the Garganta was just a strange anomaly, and he was the unlucky bastard that was in the wrong place at the wrong hour? What if he doesn't find a way back? What if he stays here for all eternity?

-'' **Stop with the depressing thoughts king. I don't want you go all emo on us and make it rain here again.** _''_ His Hollow spirit said in a annoyed tone _, ''_ **Everyone will notice our disappearance and will start to look for us, hell I bet that hat n clogs will be the one to find a way to bring us back, the guy is a perverted mad genius after all! So stop sulking already.** _'',_ His zanpakutō shouted.

'' _Zangetsu.''_ Ichigo was surprised by the small hint of care present in his zanpakutō's voice.

-'' _He is right Ichigo.''_ Another voice, with a deeper tone, was heard.

'' _Old man''._

 _-''Trust in your comrades and in Urahara Kisuke, he was the one who made the seals for you when you thought that you couldn't go back to live as a human, remember? So, he will create something to find us.'',_ They were right, Ichigo still remembered that. After the end of the war, he decided to go train with the zero division in the Soul Palace. He didn't want to be forced into a situation like when he fought against Yhwach with Orihime as his supporter, he felt so weak and hopeless, he didn't want to feel like this ever again, so he would be stronger, this way he could protect the ones he loved. After he completed his training and mastered all of his powers, he had achieved an even higher level of transcendence than when he used Mugetsu against Aizen. If in that battle against the butterfly God one swing of his sword could destroy a mountain, now it could destroy the biggest Hawaiian island. So, to make sure that Ichigo's body wouldn't be turned to ashes by his tremendous power, Kisuke invented a seal that had a total of five layers on it. The first layer when taken, allowed Ichigo to use 10% of his true powers, the second 30%, the third 50%, the fourth 70% and the last one 100%. But even Kisuke's seal couldn't hold back all of his reiatsu, and as a side effect, his human body grew stronger, to the point where he could match a captain in Bankai. Shaking off the memories, Ichigo spoke to his zanpakutō spirits...

'' _Yeah, you guys are right, I just need to trust them and wait,''_ , He said with a smile.

-'' _Ichigo, while I said for you to believe in them, I don't remember saying that you need to wait for them to find you.'',_ Quincy Zangetsu spoke, a small smirk making its way on his features.

'' _What do you mean old man?'',_ Ichigo asked, although, he had a slight idea of what Zangetsu was going to say.

-'' _While our friends and comrades don't find a way to bring us back, nothing prevents us from trying to find a way by ourselves. I think we should try to contact the being that Scathach talked about, this Alaya, maybe she has some type of clue that could help us going back home.'',_ Zangetsu said calmly.

'' _I was suspecting that you would suggest something like that.'',_ He spoke to his Quincy spirit with a grin, '' _All right let's do it!'',_ Ichigo exclaimed, and then broke the mental connection. Turning to the beautiful woman by his side, He stepped closer to her.

-''Scathach, if it isn't a bother, could I ask you for a favor?, He asked with eyes filled with resolve.

-''If it's something in my reach...then yes, you can.'', She said, albeit a little uncomfortable by the sudden proximity.

-''Then, is it possible for you to take me to this Alaya or whatever that you mentioned before? Maybe she holds the answers to some of my questions.''

-''Eh? You want to contact Alaya? Sorry Ichigo, but I'm not a part of her counter force, so I don't have the slightest idea in how to contact her.'', She spoke apologetically. Ichigo's expression fell a little at her response, and for some unknown reason, she didn't like it. She preferred when he was smiling or with that determined look that he had on his face just a few moments ago.

-''But I know someone that maybe could help you.'', She said a little fast.

-''Are you serious?'', His expression showed happiness, and she was glad for it.

-''Yes, he is a part of her counter force and one of her favorite heroes.'', She said to him.

-''Thank you Scathach.'', Ichigo's expression softened while saying it, and the tone of his voice made the lancer class warrior feel a little embarrassed, ''But who is this guy?'', Ichigo would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't a little curious about the man that could possibly help him.

After his question was made, Scathach recomposed herself and gave him an almost unnoticeable smile.

-''His name is EMIYA...''

 _xxxx_

 **AN:That's it for now, I know that I left you guys in a small cliffhanger at the end but don't worry,I'll post the next chapter in next Wednesday. Maybe you guys didn't notice but I took the three to four shot from the summary... That was my original plan for this story but the ideas just keep coming and so,I decided to make this into a full lenght story(I still don't want to make it too long so I'll just say that this story will possess between 10 and 20 chapters) and this week I'll post a One shot and guess wich pairing is? Ichigo x Scathach(no surprise here huh?) I thinking too that the next ''long'' story that I'll make will be a Ichigo x Medb more focused on humor, What do you guys think?**

 **Now I know that some people will say that I'm making Ichigo too overpowerd by giving his transcendence back but remember: He will not use it, He is in his human body so if he tried to use more of his power his body would just turn to dust, and he is captain level in his human body so he will have a run for his money against the servants. Oh also Alaya will be referred as a she and she will have a human form too(just a heads up for everyone).**

 **And regarding not having many Heroic Spirits as young as Ichigo: The majority of them will be adults here(just as they are in their legends), so some of the spirits that are as young or younger than Ichigo are Jack the reaper,Astolfo,Hassan of Serenity and a few others.**

 **Now to the reviews!**

 **ENDDRAGON369: I will probably use her lancer alter form(wich in my opinion is one of the most beautiful servants).**

 **First Guest of the second chapter: I'm happy that you liked it.**

 **Second Guest: Thanks for the tip,I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too:)**

 **Gabriel790: Thanks bro!**

 **T-B-R: I appreciate the advices,hope that this chapter turned out better than the previous ones :D**

 **Thendtoall:Thanks for the review! And I totally agree with you, We need more Bleach/Fate stories in this site.**

 **RedRat8:Thank you for leaving a review,I haven't played the game but I saw some playthroughs on youtube and when I saw Scathach I totally fell in love with her character haha,although her personality here will be more like a mixture between Byakuya's seriousness,Sakura's shyness and in the future Yoruichi's playfulness so Ichigo will have a hard ride haha and sorry but I didn't understand what you meant in the last part of your review, but if you're asking if there will be Ichigo x Scathach then the answer is yes :)**

 **Third Guest:Glad that you're enjoying the story, Yeah I decided to do something different one of the reasons being that there were no Bleach/Fate Grand Order crossovers and the other being that it's been sometime that I wanted to see a Ichigo x Scathach pairing so if nobody would write it,I would do it myself,and I'm glad that you liked my idea of a Bleach/Jormungand crossover,I have put it as a challenge but if nobody wants to write it the I'll do it in the future.**

 **Troll2:I'm happy to see you again man!you're really helping me with your reviews and pointing things that I didn't notice at first. Regarding of how old Ichigo is and his looks ,I was going to mention it in the last chapter,but decided to put it in this one because it felt more right,I really don't know how to explain but it just felt better to put it in this one haha. And about what he is involved...It was just by accident that he landed in the Throne of Heroes but it's Ichigo he attracts trouble and he will be involved into certain things(that i won't mention now because it wouldn't be fun lol) in the future. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Bunny153539:Thanks for your review! these first chapters are morelike introductory chapters and in the next 2 or 3 chapters I will explain more of my version of the Throne of Heroes. Hope that the interactions between Ichigo and Scathach are good enough haha.**

 **warrior of six blades:Thanks for the advices, I tried to correct the first two chapters and regarding his shinigami powers... it's just as the guest menntioned, he can still use them and some hollow techniques he just can't open a garganta because to open it(at least in this story this is the way) he needs to create a friction between his reiatsu and the reishi in his surroundings to open a space and as the reishi here is almost nonexistent he just can't do it,hope that this answers your question :)**

 **Neema Amiry:Ichigo has the worst luck ever xD**

 **ulquimaru3: Thanks for checking my story! And about the chapters being short...I prefer this way because I can release the chapters faster for you guys and I can organise my ideas better but I'll try to make them at least 2k+. About the bleach characters unfortunately they won't appear in the story and if they do appear it will be in the end :/**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So, the chapter came a little earlier haha, again a big shot out to chaos083 for proofreading this chapter!

X

It's been two hours since they left the forest and from what Scathach said, it would take an hour and a half to arrive at the city. At the moment, Ichigo was really embarrassed, since Scathach's agreement to take him to this EMIYA guy for help, Hollow Zangetsu wouldn't stop sending images of the crimson haired lancer naked and made comments like 'She is smoking hot!' or 'If you don't bang her before we get out of this place, I'll take over and do it myself'. After this, his Quincy spirit have had enough and knocked the crazy spirit out, stopping any comments that could embarrass their wielder further, earning a thank you from the orange haired teen. So here he was now, walking side by side with one of (if not) the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen in his young life, feeling extremely awkward with the silence that was engulfing them.

'' _Brain, I never asked anything from you, so please, just this once, think about something for me to talk damn it!''_ , He thought with desperation. Clearing his throat, Ichigo looked at the crimson eyed warrior and asked...

-'' Hey, I know that you already told me where I am, but how exactly does this place work?'' He said, trying to initiate a conversation. She just glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

-'' I'll try to explain it to you in the best way possible. The Throne of Heroes is like a country that is divided in 10 kingdoms. Each kingdom corresponds to a different servant class and is governed by the strongest Heroic Spirit of the said class. Take me for example, remember that I told you that you where in domains?''. He nodded, "I'm the strongest fighter of the lancer class so I'm the king that reigns over this land, which I named as Alpeach, in honor of my homeland''. Ichigo still didn't understand anything about this servant class thing, but decided to just roll with it,'' The other kingdoms would be, Uruk, Alexandria, Avalon, Monte Cristo, Ganbara, Sesshosenki, Domremy, Cadis and Chaldea. They are respectively governed by, Gilgamesh, Iskandar, Artoria, Edmond, Shuten Douji, Tamamo no Mae, Jeanne d'Arc, Hercules and Mashu. Generally, the heroes live in the kingdoms representing their class, Monte Cristo, Domremy and Chaldea are neutral so heroes of all classes can live there, but the other kingdoms are a different story, let's say that you're a saber class and you want to live in the kingdom of the caster class, to do that, you first need to inform the king about your intentions and ask his/hers permission. You're following me up to this?''. He nodded again. ''Good, EMIYA himself is a archer that I allowed to live in Alpeach as a payment for always helping me to deal with a certain bitc- I mean woman, called Medb. She is always eager to fight against me for the control of Alpeach and I know that she won't stop''. Ichigo was sure that he heard complain in her voice.

-'' But why would she want to dethrone you?'', he was genuinely puzzled.

-''Probably because of Cu Chulainn'', she answered nonchalantly.

-''Cu what?'', seriously, what kind of name is that?

-''He was my student. I taught him how to fight and properly use a spear''.

-''Ok? And what does this have to do with this Medb chick wanting control over Alpeach? He questioned.

-''Well, she always had some sort of obsession with Cu because he was the first man to actually reject her, and since then, he is the man that she most want to have to herself'', she said calmly, "And the reason for her seemingly hatred against me must be because he and I had...'', The last part was spoke in a whisper and she averted her gaze to the floor.

-''Sorry, could you repeat it again please? I didn't hear you by the end'', Ichigo enquired.

-''I said that it must be because me and Cu had an intimate relationship in the past''. She said with cheeks heated from embarrassment, she really didn't want to say it to Ichigo.

-''Huh?... O-Oh!'', was the teens intellectual response. He felt a strange tightening on his throat and a knot on his stomach, but shrugged it off; _"I must be sick or something like that''._

-''S-So, she's just jealous'', He resumed.

-''Y-Yeah I guess she is'' She responded quietly. Soon, they arrived at a small hill. Ichigo immediately saw the big city in front of him, " _Wow, it really resembles that Game of Thrones TV series that Karin likes''_. Entering the city he was lead by Scathach to a place that he instantly recognized as a tavern.

-'' EMIYA is probably here'', she pointed to the tavern.

-'' Let's go then'' He grinned. Stepping inside, he was greeted by the strong smell of alcohol and cheerful laughter. Going to his side she announced...

-''He is at the bottom of the bar, follow me'', her tone was commanding as she started to walk with the Shinigami right on her track. Going further into the establishment, they spotted a muscular tanned man with spiky white hair; he was just using a pair of black shoes, black pants and a sleeveless black shirt with grey lines on it.

-''EMIYA'', Scathach called.

The man now named EMIYA turned his attention to the direction of her voice and, when his eyes landed on her, he smirked.

-''Look who's in this shit hole, the great Scathach in flesh and bone, is Medb troubling you again?'' He said in slight mockery.

She just shook her head,'' No, at least not this time, I came here to ask if you could help my friend'', She pointed at Ichigo. EMIYA just raised an eyebrow.

-'' Is this carrot top over there the friend that you're talking about?'', The archer class fighter asked in amusement, Ichigo just gritted his teeth, " _I don't know why but I'm having a sudden urge to stab Zangetsu's sharp side right up this bastard's ass'',_ He thought, gaining a vein on his forehead. Extending his hand, Ichigo presented himself.

-'' The name's Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you... gramps'', He smirked.

'' _G-Gramps?'',_ Now it was EMIYA's turn to be pissed.

-''Like wise... strawberry'', The two shook hands with so much force, that one would think they were trying to rip each other's arm. Scathach, noticing the tension cleared her throat.

-''Ichigo, weren't you going to ask something to him?'', she pointed out.

-'' Oh yeah'', Releasing EMIYA's hand, Ichigo looked at him seriously,'' Scathach said that you're a part of this counter force mumbo jumbo, is that right?'', The counter guardian eyed him cautiously, before nodding slowly,'' Thank God, so is it possible for you to introduce me to Alaya?'', The Heroic Spirit's eyes almost bulged out of his face at the question.

-''WHAT? You can't be serious'' He exclaimed.

Ichigo just gave him a deadpanned look as if saying ' Do I look like someone that is kidding?'.

-''Look I'm still new in this Heroic Spirit business so I don't know too much about it and I have many questions. By what Scathach told me, just Alaya can give the answers I want, So Please, I would be really grateful for you help'', Ichigo bowed his head slightly, showing how important this was to him.

EMIYA stared at the boy for a moment before sighing.

-'' Okay you win, and I can't really say no to Scathach, after all she is letting me live in her kingdom'', His answer made both Ichigo and Scathach smile,'' I'll call her so let's go outside'', He still didn't trust the kid, but for some reason, something about him made the guardian remember about his younger self, " _Besides if he is a threat, Alaya could easily handle him''._ Getting out of the tavern, the three entered in an alleyway. EMIYA turned to them and closed his eyes, after a minute he opened them again.

-'' All done'', He informed the two.

-'' So... That's it?'', Ichigo was a little skeptical.

-'' Yes, we Counter Guardian's are connected to Alaya so, if we want to inform or talk to her about something, we just need to create a mental image of her and think of what we want to discuss, closing my eyes just helps me to concentrate better''.

Before Ichigo could even utter a word, a bright light erupted from the ground, enveloping the three. When vision came back, they noticed that they were in a big and empty white room. The only thing there was a big throne in the middle of the room. Seating there comfortably was a Beautiful and voluptuous woman, her dark red hair was kept in a twin tail and her deep blue eyes gazed at them. The woman then stood up and gave a big smile while staring directly at him.

-'' Welcome to my domain Kurosaki Ichigo'', She spoke in a soft, yet powerful voice, '' Now what I would really like to know is what Soul Society's greatest hero is doing here...''

X

AN: Thats it for today guys, if anyone has questions just send a PM to me and I'll gladly answer it. Oh if there is any Mondaiji Tachi fan here I just want to say that by saturday or monday I will post a Izayoi x Karyou/Roc Demon King One Shot( I actually plan to write many stories about Mondaiji, It's such an awesome series but the fandom is so small and underrated that the last story posted on it was in April if I'm not mistaken, wich makes me really sad :/ ) and for the people that is also a fan of Hunter x Hunter, by the middle of August I'll post a Gon x Neferpitou One shot too, also, if you guys want to check out, I have a bunch of challenges and ideas for Bleach crossovers( I'll probably do some of them myself in the future), Also, Alaya's appearance is based on Hilda from Cross Ange. Now to the reviews!

ulquimaru3: Thanks bro, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I'm noticing that my chapters are getting longer little by little as you said :D

ben 10.000: Well it's not in my plans for now since I still don't feel comfortable enough to write a harem story so for the moment I'll concentrate in single pairings, but probaly I will give it a shot in the future :)

hevenlydemonkinght: Thanks, Glad that you're liking it!

warrior of six blades: Thanks for the review!Emiya is probably my favorite servant in Stay Night but I agree with everything you said about him, his ideals were noble but he really needed to learn to draw a line separating what he could do and what he couldn't. Altough I never played Kingdom Hearts, I undertand the reference since I have read some KH fanfic. Now going to Scathach's 'feelings' for him, I want to go with the phisycal attraction first, friendship and then them being a couple haha, I don't want to just jump to the ''he loves her and she loves him,now here is the smut'', this stoy will be a little short but I want to take my time with their relationship, so there will be some slice of life chapters in the future and they will be in situations that they will feel things that they won't understand.

Guest: Maybe I'll try it in the future :)

RedRat8: I have some interesting concepts in my head, one of them being the one I told you via PM, hope that you're having a fun read with this story!

AnimeA55Kicker:Glad to have you on board bro, I hope that the ride will keep you entertained!

Gabriel790:Thanks!

Neema Arimy: I'm happy that you're liking it :D


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait, here is the chapter!**

 **I guess it's time for me to start doing it so let's go... I don't own Bleach, That honor belongs to Tite Kubo and Fate/Stay night and Fate/Grand Order belongs to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON(If there is another company responsible for the development of Grand Order please let me know). On with the story.**

X

Ichigo stared mouth agaped at the stunning women in front of him. She was Alaya? The supposed Goddess of this realm? Now, He knew that he shouldn't be so surprised, When he first saw Yoruichi he never considered that the talking cat would be in reality a beautiful women and many of the shinigamis in the Soul Society, although having a young appearence, were at least over a hundred years old. But he was expecting Alaya to be like old man Yama was, an elder and powerful figure...well at least he was right about the powerful part, her presence was as suffocating as Aizen's final form when he fused with the hougyoku. Then her words finally sunk down in his head.

-''If you don't mind me asking, How do you know about all of this?'', Knowing about his name? That was something he already expected. Knowing from where he was and his status as the ''Hero'' of Soul Society? Nope, that was very unexpected.

Alaya looked at the orange haired teen and started to walk in his direction, stopping just a few centimeters from him.

-''I think you could call me a God or Goddess since I'm a part of the planet and mankind's unconscious will.I will give you a little explanation dear Ichigo. Before the creation of what is called the universe, all gods were actually just one big ''mass'' of energy that kept floating in the emptiness of space. With time, this mass of energy started to evolve and separate itself in different parts, transforming into sentient beings that later would be called as gods. Each god held a vast amount of power and with it they created their own dimensions or in other words,the parallel universes that the human scientists love to talk about. Since all gods were one being before, there's still a small ''connection'' between us all. That ''connection'' allows us to know and even watch the main events that transpire in the different worlds and it's heroes'', Alaya then gave a predatory smirk that made a chill crawl up his spine and moved her lips to his ear,'' I must say that between all the heroes that I saw you are the only one that _really_ caught my attention '', Ichigo's face flushed a bright red as the goddess practically purred these words at him, and he took some steps back.

-'' Then, if you have so much knowledge about me you should also know how I'm here right?'', She just frowned at his question and shook her head.

-'' What I meant by knowing the main events would be Aizen's downfall and Yhwach's defeat...putting in other words, things that could have disrupted the balance of your world leading it to it's destruction''.

-''Is that so?'', He couldn't help but sigh in disappointment.

-'' Yes, So tell me Ichi-kun, how did you get here?''.

 _Ichi-kun_? He was slightly annoyed at the nickname but decided to ignore it.

-''I don't really know,'' He scratched his left cheek,'' One moment I was running in the garganta and the next thing I know is that I'm here''.

-'' I see, So what is the reason of your visit''. She had a slight guess about his visit.

-'' To ask if you have a way for me to go back'', Alaya could just sigh, she was right then.

-'' Sorry Ichi-kun but at the moment I don't have anything that could help you'', Ichigo's shoulder's slumped down, he has considered this possibility but it still didn't make it any better. Suddenly, EMIYA's voice interrupted them...

-'' So berry boy is from another world huh? Alaya-sama, wouldnt be wise then to bring Zelretch here? I'm sure he could be a great help to the carrot''.

Ichigo was so caught in his conversation with the goddess that he almost forgot that the white haired bastard and Scathach were there. Speaking of the crimson eyed beauty, she was sending him a look that clearly spoke '' we will have a talk later''. His attention turned back to Alaya when she spoke again.

-'' That's a great suggestion EMIYA! The only problem is that the old man keeps jumping from dimension to dimension so I it would take a long time to track him'', Turning to Ichigo, she stared at his warm brown eyes,'' Don't worry Ichi-kun, I've said that it's not possible to find a way now but give me some time and I can create a way to you''.

-'' Really?'', The young shinigami asked with wide eyes.

''Of course! Just give me 6 months'', She replied with a grin. Ichigo couldn't contain his happiness at the news and gave a full smile. Both Alaya and Scathach felt a blush make it's way to their cheeks. Ichigo then remembered something.

-'' You say 6 months but doesn't the Throne of Heroes exist outside time?''.

-'' Silly Ichigo, while that is true, the Throne of heroes has it's own flow of time so there's still days and nights here.'' Her tone was amused,'' But you don't think that this will be for free right?'' This time she spoke seriously.

-'' Nah, I'm not naive enough to think that it would be for free'', There was a small hint of humor in his tone, and that made Alaya's expression soften a little,'' So... Whats the catch?''.

Alaya put a finger over her mouth and made a pose as if she was thinking really hard, She then gave a sly smile to the teen.

-'' What about warming up my bed tonight?'' She spoke seductively.

-''W-w-whah'' He stuttered with his mouth agape. Alaya couldn't hold anymore and burst out into a fit of laughter.

-'' Alaya-sama could you please stop joking?'' Scathach's icy voice resonated through the room.

-'' S-Sorry but I couldn't resist he is so cute when he is embarassed'', She squeaked and finally calmed down,'' Ichigo my proposal is for you to be a part of my Counter Force during your stay in the Throne of Heroes''.

-"WHAT!'' , Two indignant exclamations were shouted. Ichigo just scratched the back of his head.

-'' Well I don't even know what this Counter Force is about so if you could please enlighten me about it, I would be grateful''.

-'' The job of the Counter Force is to guard human history and prevent threats that could lead to the destruction of mankind'', Alaya looked intensely at him,'' I'll be honest Ichigo, many times the enemy will be the humans themselves,terrorists,politicians,sometimes supernatural creatures and so on, many times killing will be needed, so I ask you again, will you accept my proposal?''.

Ichigo didn't like the idea of killing human beings but from what she said, it was a sacrifice needed to save the innocents.'' _My name means number one protector and thats exactly what I'll do, if to save innocent people from harm I need to paint my blade with blood then be it'',_ Looking directly at the red headed deity, Ichigo's eyes began to glow a faint blue, showing his resolve.

-'' We have a deal''.

X

 **AN: I was planning on posting the chapter earlier and a Mondaiji one shot too, but when I started to write them it somehow turned into a Rise of the Guardians/Frozen crossover, I'm a big fan of ROTG and Jack Frost is one of my favorite characters of all time** **(so much potential, especially with the 300 years being alone, they could have gone in some really dark routes if it wasn't the fact that its a dreamworks movie.-.)** **I recommend it to you guys if you want a cool animated movie to watch... and Jack x elsa is one of my favorite pairings ever. Also sorry if there is any type of grammatical error in the chapter,it wan't chaos083 who did the proofread of the chapter, this time It was a friend of mine that has proofread the chapter, his english is really good but he is still a Brazilian like me so mistakes are still a high possibility, if you see any mistake please let me know so later I can arrange them. And a BIG THANK YOU Guys, this story has reached 115 favorites and 157 followers, I never expected something like this!( Honestly I was expecting to have more or less 5 to 10 favorites and followers at maximum by the end of the story).**

 **Now to the reviews!**

 **Bunny153539: Hey thanks for the review, I recommend to check out the Mondaiji light novels, the anime just covered 2 volumes and the LN starts to get crazy from vol 3 onwards, there are currently 11 volumes translated to english if I not wrong, My plan is still for the end game to be Ichigo x Scathach but as you can see Alaya will be the Yoruichi or Rangiku of this story haha.**

 **Neema Amiry: Glad to see that you're enjoying it.**

 **ShadowGOUF: Thanks, I'm happy that my story is being entertaining and interesting to everybody :D**

 **King Edgar: Yeah we seriously need more Gon x Neferpitou stories in the HxH fandom, Now I don't have anything against yaoi stories but it's a big let down when more than 95% of the stories of the fandom are yaoi, there are many cool females in Hunter x Hunter( of course nobody get's close to pitou but still) so why not make some cool fanfics with them?... Now that I calmed down, thanks for dropping a review :)**

 **Flaminbutturkey: Glad to see someone enjoying this so much, There will be more next week!**

 **Gabriel790: Thanks!**

 **The Man: It's cool to see that you liked it bro, I was actually hesitant on publishing this story but now I'm happy that I did it if it means a fun read to anyone.**

 **maxigiampieri2012: Thanks :D glad That I convinced you to favorite hehe.**

 **Guest: I've heard about manyu hikenchou but never really watched it but from the images I saw, the girls are really beautiful so I'll probably check it out and write a crossover with bleach in the future.**

 **SomethingAncient: Hey thanks for the review :) Now about you questions... In my story Ichigo is as strong as a captain in bankai in his human body and being capable of using his powers in his body I simply didn't see why he would need to go in his spritual form, and about him disappearing, It's been a long time since I've read or watched the beginning of bleach but from what I remember, souls are made of reishi so without reishi or with a small quantity of it in the air they would disappear( I remember of a Bleach/Shingeki no kyoujin crossover that had a big discussion in the comments saying that if there weren't any reishi in the air, a soul would disappear, if you would like I can send the link of the story to you later, but if it's wrong then I apologize, but it will be this way in this story) and I hope that you're having a good day/night too, god bless you too bro :D**

 **Ulquimaru3: Thanks for reviewing man, I can understand that some wouldn't like perverted Hichigo( I personally find him hillarious) but you can relax he will not just make perverted comments all the time, he will give some good advice or talk about normal things with Ichigo, and about him being jealous... it's more of a physical attraction that he is feeling, Ichigo is dense as a rock but he is still 19 so his hormones should be still kicking haha, but don't worry, I'll try to make their relationship evolve at a convincing speed(the word is try since I've never wrote romance before, actually I never wrote before creating this story.-.) I hope that you're having a good day too!**

 **Zaralann: Thanks! I'm happy that it got your attention.**

 **Warrior of six blades: Thanks man, I'm trying to take it slow with the development of their relationship, it always bothered me a little to see the girl falling in love in the first ''hour'' that she met the guy(not that some of the stories that this happens are bad, but still), as I said, I will included some slice of life chapters to explore their relationship, and yeah archer can look like a total jackass at first, I had that impression too but after some time I started to like his character, glad that their interactions are at least convincing hehe, and I hope that your questions regarding Alaya were answered in this chapter :)**

 **Guest: Iwill make more bleach/Fate crossovers in the future so there's a high possibility making these girls be a part of his future harem's haha.**

 **BrokenLifeCycle: Thanks for the tips!, Yeah the first two chapters weren't that good but I hope that it got better from chapter 3 till now, please let me know if you see more errors :)**

 **Paxloria: Thanks I see the contradiction now, I was trying to say that while the heroes die young(between 25 and 30 generally) it's still difficult to find heroic spirits as young as Ichigo xD. Now about how well EMIYA and Arturia get along, let's say that they don't hate each other but at the same time aren't the best friends, and Gilgamesh... Yeah not even in a million years EMIYA would live in his kingdom haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alaya gazed at Ichigo's eyes and she couldn't help but shudder. He held such resolve and power that it made her thorat and lips go dry. She licked her lips to moist them a little.

-'' Excellent! Now we can do the ceremony'', Her words puzzled him.

-'' Ceremony?''. Didn't he agree to be a counter guardian just now?

-'' My handsome berry-kun this will be just a small rite to show that you're now one of the beasts of Alaya!'', She proclaimed proudly,'' Well...temporaly of course'', this time her voice was bitter.

Ichigo flushed at the handsome part but neverthless nodded in understanding ,'' So, what I need to do?''.

-''Nothing much, just get down on your knees Ichi'', He did as requested and kneeled down with his head bowed. Alaya cleared her throat.

-'' Kurosaki Ichigo, do you accept to be a member of the counter force and protect human history and the world from any enemy and calamity that shall strike?''.

-''I accept'' He spoke with determination.

Alaya looked happily at him,'' Then I honorably declare you as a counter guardian!'', She exclaimed in a dramatical way with one hand in her chest and the other up in the air,'' You can stand up now Ichi-kun'', Said person just sighed in relief and did as told.

-'' All done now right?'', Ichigo asked in a hopeful voice.

The goddess giggled and her blue eyes glinted with mischief...and for some reason that glint made Ichigo tremble.

 _'' Why do I feel that something bad will happen?'',_ This thought kept bugging him.

-'' Almost done Ichi-kun, the only thing left is to give you a small portion of my magical energy to you, this way I can mentally contact you and teleport you when your aid is needed', Ichigo wanted to ask what this magical energy stuff was about, but thought that it would be a stupid question.

' _' Must be their version of reiatsu or some shit like that''._

 _-''_ Ok, and how we're going to do it?'' The red haired deity gave a grin from ear to ear.

-'' The method that I plan to use is safe and painless so there's nothing to worry about, but you can bet that it will be...pleasurable''. Oh, there it was again, the bad sensation from some moments ago. There was something in what she said that was bothering him.

-'' Wait, What do you mean by pleasu-'', His words were interrupted as Alaya's soft mouth covered his. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped while trying to get away from her but the goddess held his head in a strong grip and forcibly shoved her tongue inside his mouth. He couldn't help but let out a small moan as her pink tongue dominated his and Alaya gave a moan of her own in response. The teen felt a wave of energy passing trough him. With a groan, she broke the kiss, both with red cheeks and breathing heavily.

-''Now do you understand what I meant by pleasurable Ichi?'', The substitute could only scowl at her.

-'' Couldn't you have at least warned me? I can't believe I lost my first kiss in that way!'', He accidently exclaimed it during his rant. Alaya's face lit up at this little piece of information.

-'' So I was the one to take Ichi's first kiss? Yahoo'', She cheered,'' If you want I can take care your other first time too'' To prove her point, she swayed her hips teasingly and gave him a wink. Ichigo looked like a fish out of water at this action but soon snapped out of it.

-'' N-No, t-this is not needed'', His nervousness was evident, ''Anyways it's all let's get back to track'' He gave a glance by the corner of his eye at Emiya and Scathach, they had their jaws opened and their eyes out that it would take some time for the two of them to recompose themselves, Ichigo decided to ignore the two Heroic Spirits and focused on his conversation with the seductive goddess,'' I just reminded it but, I don't have any place to stay'' He said carefully. Alaya gained a hunger in her eyes and a sideways smile appeared in her gorgeous face. Albeit hating to admit it, she was freaking him out.

-'' What sad news to hear, I guess there is no other choice Ichi-kun, it looks like you're going to stay with me-''

-'' That's not necessary Alaya - sama, Ichigo will stay in my castle'', Scathach abruptly pronounced. Ichigo stared at her in surprise and Alaya with slight annoyance.

-'' Are you sure Scathach? you already helped me so much, I don't want to bother you''. She just smiled softly at him.

-'' I still feel that what I did till now wasn't enough to compensate for my attack against you Ichigo so please let me do this''. Her gaze was strong and it showed no room for discussion so he dropped his head in acceptance. The female Heroic Spirit directed her attention to Alaya.

-'' It looks like everything is decided Alaya-sama'', She could sense a small bit of haughtiness in the crimson eyed woman's voice.

-'' Tsk, I guess you're right'', She grumbled,'' Time to send all of you back''. She announced loudly. Ichigo turned to EMIYA.

-'' Thanks for the help'', He said extending his hand, after a few seconds EMIYA shook it.

-'' You don't need to thank me I already told you that I can't refuse anything if it's Scathach who is asking for a favor''

-'' So I'll see you around'' after a pause, Ichigo smirked,'' Gramps''. This got on EMIYA's nerves.

-''Don't call me by that nam-'' A flash of light appeared and the three of them were gone.

Alaya calmly walked to her throne and sat on it. Crossing her legs she kept gazing at the space once occupied by Ichigo. She was really hoping to make him stay with her so having Scathach meddling on it pissed her off a little but she quickly forgot about it. Placing a finger to her lips she gave a warm smile and whispered...

-'' I'm glad to finally have you here...my hero''.

xxxxxxxxx

When Ichigo looked around he could immediately tell that they were no longer in Alaya's throne room and that it was night already. He looked to his right side and saw something familiar about four hundred meters away from them.'' _Wait isn't that the forest were I met Scathach? So this means...''_

Scathach, without knowing, gave the answer to his thoughts,'' It seems that Alaya-sama teleported us to my castle, a good thing since we don't need to come back walking''. Ichigo nodded.

-''But were is Gram- I mean EMIYA?'' She shrugged.

-'' He must be back at the tavern but this isn't important now, let's get inside Ichigo'',Walking with her, Ichigo noticed that there was a simbol that resembled a spear in the gate'' _Why I'm not surprised?'',_ he thought sarcastically, opening it, they passed by the large yard and entered inside the castle.

-'' _Holy shit, it looked big in the outside but it's fucking giant on the inside''_

The floor was lined with red carpet, to his left side there as a wooden door that was opened and revealed the dinner table and to his right a silver door, in front of him was a big staircase that divide itself in two parts by the end of it. Schathach gave a step ahead of him.

-'' Follow me Ichigo, I'll take you to your new room''. climbing up the stairs, they went to the right side. She guided him through a long hallway that had many paintings of what it looked like battlefields. they kept walking till they stopped at the last room in the hallway. Opening the door, Scathach entered the room with Ichigo right on her track.

-'' This will be your room from now on'' She said to the awe strucked teen, the room was bigger than the living room and the kitchen of his house put together! The walls were painted in a light beige and there was a bed that was easily king size.

 **-'' Heh we are the king so of course the bed is king size! haha got it?''** His zanpakutõ's voice spoke.

'' _'-'_ , _Zangetsu_ ''.

 **-''What is it king''.**

'' _You suck at jokes so please shut up''_

 **-'' ...Fuck you** **King''** , and with that, the voice of his zanpakutõ faded.

-'' You must be tired Ichigo so I will let you rest, I hope to hear an explanation of everything that you talked to Alaya got it?'' She said smiling, wait why her smile resembles to that of Unohana-san? He shivered at the comparison.

-'' Y-Yes Ma'am!'' She smiled contently at his answer.

I'll take my leave, Have a good night Ichigo'', His response was a small grin.

-'' Yeah, See you tomorrow, rest well Scathach''. She turned her back to him and left the room while closing the door. The orange haired teen then jumped into the bed and sighed at it's softness. He started to ponder of everything that happened. What a crazy day! From crashing in another realm to meeting a stunning naked woman a white haired bastard that pissed him of almost as bad as Grimmjow and then being _kissed_ by the goddess of this realm... he guessed that no matter what, this type of thing would always happen to him whether he likes it or not. Thinking about it he closed his eyes and fell asleep...

 **X**

 **AN: Dindn't I say that I would update this late yesterday or today at maximum? Yeah I always keep my promises xD So, the next chapters will be more focused on slice of life and making Ichigo and Scathach closer( no, not in the romantic way, first they need to become good friends and get to know each other, after this I will start to make their relationship more romantic) that doesn't mean that there won't be some action in them. Im actually enjoying writing Alaya and now I'm having mixed feelings If I should keep this exclusively a Ichigo x Scathach pairing or make it a Ichigo x Scathach x Alaya... such difficult decisions to make .-., and yeah the kiss scene came to my head while watching Prisma Illya 3rei( Hmm Bleach/Prisma Illya... That would be nice) and damn did you guys see the brief animation of the FateGrand Order summer event? Scathach best girl in the game haha. I would like to say that this will be the last chapter that I will be responding to reviews, I'll do like a reviewer suggested and respond to everyone via PM from now on. I would also like to say that I posted the first chapter of a new story, it's a Mondaiji tachi/ Frozen crossover, pairing is Izayoi x Elsa(obviously) don't worry, this story is my main priority so I'll focus on the Mondaiji/Frozen story just after I finish this one(or when I'm bored). And my updates will be always between friday and saturday.**

 **This chapter didnt have proofread so tell me about grammar errors or any other type of mistake please.**

 **To the reviews!**

 **Dp11: Thanks for the tips, from next chapter onwards I will follow your suggestion :)**

 **Ulquimaru3: Thanks for the review man! Glad to see that my writing is getting a little better :)**

 **Tamagat: Thank you for dropping some reviews, I'm happy to see that you're enjoying it**

 **Guest: Ok? I understand if you didn't like it after all everyone has different tastes but thanks for sparing some time to drop a review, Hope that you're having a nice day ;)**

 **code004b: Glad that you left a review man and the conversation we had was pretty cool**

 **SomethingAncient: Hey brother! Thank you for leaving your opinion AND as we talked via PM I liked your review, constructive criticism is always welcomed :D**

 **warrior of six blades: Glad that the explanation was convincing, I was going to try to a little more detailed but the idea I had faded from my mind and I couldn't remember it no matter what, so I kept it this way, and about Ichigo regreting working in the Counter Force... I can't say if he will or not because it would be a spoiler xD and thanks for the reviews in my Ichigo x Scathach one shots, Although Unexpected Feelings sucked since it was my first time writing a one shot I'm glad that it was at least a fun read :)**

 **Guest: I still havent played MK9 but it's in my plans to play it since I love MK! and I always liked the idea of Ichigo in the MK world.**

 **Guest: A Bleach/Fate Zero crossover is in my plans too but just after I do some other ideas That I want, and just to let you know that some of the girls that would be paired with him would be Sola-Ui( I would like to include Shirley and Natalia in his small harem too but I still didnt think of a way to make it happen) anyays this will be just in the future so no need to think about it now haha.**

 **Guest: Well I can say to you that his transcendant form is a mix of all his powers so in future harem stories he will have this form.**

 **The Man: Can't say because it would ruin some of the surprises xD haha**

 **Gabriel790: Thank you :)**

 **hevenlydemonknight: Thanks! :D**

 **ShadowGOUF: Glad that you're getting into it and I agree with your review in Between strawberries and jealousy, I would like to see some Ichigo x Scathach fanarts hehe.**

 **Bunny153539: We will see some bitches being murdered in 4 to 5 chapters, sorry xD but it will be brutal I promise hehe.**

 **Neema Amiry: Sorry that the last chapter was updated a little later than normal, I had to take care of some personal business so the chapter was being written slowly.**

 **maxigiampieri2012: I'm happy that it's being an enjoyable read :D and Ichigo is capable of using his new hollow form since he mastered all of his powers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo**

 **Fate/Grand Order is owned by Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON**

 **X**

Brown eyes opened slightly only to be momentarily blinded by the warm morning sunlight. Groaning in annoyance,Ichigo lifted his body and lazily got out of the bed. After standing up, he felt the bad smell that was coming from him and made a disgusted face. Deciding to take a bath he started to walk in the direction of the bathroom but stopped after he caught the sight of a pile of clothes in a chair close to the bed. Seeing an envelope over the clothes, he opened it.

 _'' Dear Ichi-kun, I just remembered that you probably doesn't have any clothes with you besides the ones in your body, so little old me chose some pretty awesome clothes that I thought would be good on you, if you want you can thank me later with a kiss or a photo of you naked, I'm good with any of them. Kisses, Alaya''._

With reddened ears, Ichigo crampled the piece of paper and threw it at the bed.

-''Damnit Woman, No way in hell that I'll do something like this as a thank you to you!'', He shouted embarassed,''And how does she even know the size of my clothes?''.

 **'' Hah! Looks like you got a little stalker King!'', Hollow Zangetsu spoke with glee,'' But on a more serious note, she is an all powerful Goddess so something like this must be a piece of cake to her.''**

'' _Oh yeah,you're right.''_

Entering the bathroom, Ichigo closed the door and opened the faucet, letting the hot water fill the bathtube. After waiting a few minutes till it was completely filled, he took of his clothes that consisted of a blue jeans and a black v neck short sleeved shirt. The teen let out a blissful sigh when his body made contact with the warm water.

-''Damn, that feels nice'' After washing his body, the orange haired teenager just spent the next 10 minutes enjoying the sensation of the water relaxing his muscles. Finally getting out, Ichigo took a blue towel and dried his body. He then procceded to wrap the towel around his waist.

-'' I almost forgot that my cell phone was in my pants'', Taking the small device, Ichigo left the bathroom. Looking at the clothes that Alaya gave to him, he pondered for a bit and chose to put a black pant and a white T shirt. Putting his black shoes with red lines on it, He leaved the room. Walking by the long corridor, he went downstairs. Not seeing Scathach around, the berry made his way to the kitchen. Opening the cupboards, he found an Irish tea bag.

 _'' I should at least make some tea for her, she didn't need to, but she still offered me a place to stay,so I have to show some gratitude'',_ He did not know if Heroic Spirits liked or needed food, but from what he saw in the tavern, they sure like to drink. Picking up a mug, Ichigo filled it with water,put two bags of tea on it and turned on the stove. It was funny that even being Heroes from the past, some of the technologies that they had was from his era as well. They seemed to have things like stoves, bathtubes and even air conditioners(at least that thing on the living room looked like one), but lacked things like, computers, televisions and cell phones. Maybe Alaya wanted to give some comfort to them but at the same time didn't want them to become addicted with the human devices. If this was the case, Ichigo had to agree with her. His generation just stayed on the PC's or were to busy in the facebook, whatsapp or taking selfs. He wasn't against such things but were did the social interactions go?. Turning off the stove, he filled two cups with the warm liquid.

-'' Ahhh, Good morning Ichigo'', Said teen smiled and turned to face the person that just greeted him.

-'' Morning Scatha-'', He stopped dead on his tracks when his eyes landed on her. No, she wasn't wearing anything indecent, it was actually just a normal purple pajama, the problem was that her hair and the top of her pajama was a little messy and showed a part of her shoulder and a slight part of her cleavage, any man would agree that it was a beautiful sight but wouldn't be troubled by it, but Ichigo wasn't any man and being the prude that he is, he started to stutter with a blush tinging his cheeks.

-''Ichigo? Are you okay?'' Scathach asked in concern. Shuting his mouth, he averted his gaze to the ground and took a small breath.

-'' I'm great! And good morning too Scathach.'',His tone was firm and calm but still contained a warmth in it,'' I made some tea for us'', He then handed the cup to her.

-'' Thanks Ichigo, that was very nice of you.'', He just nodded at her. The two just sat there in complete silence. Scathach then brought the subject that Ichigo Knew she wanted to talk.

-'' So, What Alaya-sama said about you is true? That you're a great warrior of a dimension different from the Throne of Heroes or the world that we, servants know about?'', It was easy to say that she was curious.

He just sighed,'' Yeah, From where I come from, something like the Throne of Heroes doesn't exist, but we do have our own afterlife'', This just seemed to make her curiosity grow,'' I don't have a problem with explaining how my world is and how I have these powers, but I'm still not comfortable enough to talk about personal experiences yet'',Don't get him wrong, he really thought that Scathach is a nice and kind person and he was sure that they would be great friends, but he just knew her for a day!

She just gave a small nod,'' I understand what you're saying Ichigo and I agree with it, We are in good terms but we barely know each other, so you, not wanting to share your past is alright for me, If it was me I would do the same''. Ichigo just blinked in surprise at her words and gave a grin to her.

-'' Thank you'', He said,'' Let's see, where should I begin?''

-'' Don't worry Ichigo, we have plenty of time so just take your time.''

-'' I just know from where I should start'', He smirked'', Everything began with a migdet that invaded my room...''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next hour, Ichigo explained everything in the best way he could. He told her of how he got his Shinigami powers,what pluses and Hollows are,the importance of the shinigamis,the three strongest Hollow classes(Gillians, Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde), about the four dimesions, the different spiritual races,the cycle of reincarnation,how the Soul Society worked and the importance of the Soul King. By the time he finished, Scathach had an amazed look on her face.

-'' Wow, that's just...Wow.'', Ichigo gave a chuckle in amusement.

-'' That's probably what I would have thought if I had the time. Now that the boring talk is over lets talk about something else.'', The crimson goddess just glanced at him, waiting for him to continue.'' What do you do to have some fun around here?, I'm bored as hell.''

-'' Nothing much, I generally go to the city to have a walk or just train with my spear.'', She shrugged.

-'' Would you like to have a little spar?'', Ichigo tried to ask it as casual as possible, but he couldn't hide well the excitement and defiant tone in his voice.

She gave him a wide smirk,'' You're on.'',Scathach went to her room and five minutes later came back with her battle attire and her lance. The two made their way to the large yard. Ichigo materialised Hollow Zangetsu and his shinigami attire. Scathach took a battle stance.

-'' Wait just a moment Scathach'', The boy asked. She gave him a confused look, the young shinigami took his cell phone and chose a song from his playlist. Satisfied with his choice, he turned back to her, only to see her giving him a deadpanned look.

-'' What? It's way more cool to train with badass music on the background.'', He defended himself,'' So let's get this party started.''

When Linkin Park's Figure 09 started to play, their weapons collided...

 **X**

 **AN: Hey guys! Man it sure has been some time, sorry for the lateness, life has kept me busy and I didn't have much time to write. This chapter was going to come out last weak, but my brother erased the entire chapter by mistake when he used the computer... I think I don't even need to tell that I went all Rage mode haha. I updated my profile and put all my future projects there, if you want to know about it give it a look :D Also, I was rewatching a Brazilian meme that is pretty famous here in my country, if you want to get a good laugh I suggest to check it out, it has english subtitles so I'll post the link here xD. Just to warn that this chapter didn't have proofread so please tell me if you spot some monstrous error,see you guys in the next update!**

 **watch?v=a8jfHIpM0I4**

 **To guest: I have many plans but The ones in my profile are my priority for now, but in the future I'll certainly give it a go :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks have passed since Ichigo's arrival at the Throne of Heroes and the teen was beginning to get accustomed to this new world. He couldn't thank Scathach enough for letting him stay with her, if not for that he would be fucked, sure Alaya would probably let him stay with her but he had a hunch that he would not even get any sleep because of her constant teasings and who knows what more she would do to him. Speaking of Scathach, she was being of great help, explaining more about servants and the kings of each kingdom. She also said how some of them are chosen and summoned to participate in this Holy Grail War thing. When she told him about the mechanichs of the war and what the Holy Grail was, he couldn't help but think that the people that created this shit were as crazy as Aizen and Yhwach and that this ''war between magi'' was a total bullshit. She also would take him to the city to just show him around till he was familiarised with it. During his stay, the two had become good friends and shared some stories about them, When she told him about her methods of training or test to accept a student, Ichigo felt a big amount of pity for the warriors that were taken under her wing. Often, they had friendly spars, and this just happened to be what they were currently doing...

-'' HAH!'',Ichigo's scream cuts through the air as he brought his larger zanpakutõ down towards his female opponent. The woman just lifted her spear, parring the attack, their weapons were clashing at inhuman speeds, making sparks fly around them. The combatants aimed a knee at each others stomach, wich resulted in the clash between their knees. Jumping to get some distance, they shared a glance and lowered their weapons.

-'' Uff, that sure was a good workout.'', Ichigo stretched his arms as Zangetsu disappeared.

-'' I must agree, You're a incredible fighter Ichigo and I had fun sparring against you.''

-'' Heh, same here.'', Taking two towels, Ichigo gave one to Scathach and used the other to clean up his sweaty face.

-'' What are you going to do now?''

-'' I'm going to take a bath and get some sleep, and you Ichigo? Any plans?'', Said teen shrugged.

-''There's nothing to do, so I think I'll take a bath too and go to the city.''

Scathach gave a nod to him,'' Just be careful.''

-'' Don't worry, since when do I get in trouble?'', He asked humorously.

She just stared blankly at him. One of the things that Scathach learned about the berry head during his stay is that he got easily annoyed and would often sent a glare at anyone that thought that she wasn't a good ''King'' or spoke bad about her. While she was flattered that he was feeling annoyance and even some amount of rage towards the people that spoke bad things about her, and tried to protect her reputation and honor at the best of his abilities, his actions also could be seen as a challenge to some of the more bloodlusted Heroic Spirits and that could turn into a bad situation.

-'' Do you really want me to answer that?''

Ichigo begun to sweat at her empty gaze,it always made him feel uneasy, '' N-No need.''

Walking together, they entered the castle and made their way to their own rooms. Taking his clothes, Ichigo stepped into the bathtub. 15 minutes later, he was completely dressed in a dark blue shirt, white pants and black shoes. Taking his cell phone, he quickly put his earphones, it was a miracle that it still had battery, he was using it in his spars with Scathach to make things more fun. Getting a small bag that had a bottle of water inside it, the teen got out of the castle.

 _'' If I go walking, I'll arrive in the city in 2 to 3 hours. Better go using shunpo, at least it will take just 5 minutes to get there.''_

Making his decision, Ichigo shunpo'ed away while Red's Fight Inside played in his phone. Arriving at the estimated time, he began to walk aimlessly while looking at the stores. He was puzzled at first, How is there stores in this place? When he asked this to Scathach she simply gave a shrug and said that maybe Alaya wanted to make the Throne of Heroes more alike to the human world. Also, heroic spirits didn't always fight, Heroes were once humans too and, like everyone, they had hobbie's. He had agree with her(although still confused).

Lost in his thought's, the teen kept walking and did not notice a figure sprawled on the floor, stumbling on it, He lost his balance and almost fell to the floor, but was kick enough to avoid it.

-'' What the fuck?'', Turning to the ''thing'' on the floor, he quickly realized that it was a person, a man to be more accurrate. He was young, with quirky long hair combed backwards and was wearing a dark teal outfit. He didn't look well by the way his right hand was covering his mouth and the slight groans coming from him. Being a good samaritan, Ichigo approached the man.

-'' Hey, are you alright?'', Hearing the question, the man turned his head to him.

-'' N-No, I'm actually feeling really bad.'', with this said, the man walked limply to an alley and vomited.

Ichigo felt pity for him. Opening his bag, he took the bottle of water from within it. Kneeling next to the man, he tapped on his back slightly.

-'' Here, drink this it will make you feel a little better.'', The man held the bottle and slowly drank the water. Finishing it in a minute, he gave it back to the teen.

Picking it, Ichigo put the now empty bottle back in the bag. He then put one of the man's arm around his shoulder and lifted him up.

-'' Come on, You're on an horrible state so I'll help you to go back to your home,just give me the directions.'', The dark haired man stared in surprise at Ichigo and gave a small smile to him.

-'' Thank you.''

-'' It's nothing, and the name's Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you.''

-'' I am Diarmuid Ua Duibhene, likewise.''

Presentations made, The two young men's began their walk.

 _xxxx_

Turns out that Diarmuid was a pretty cool guy. The moment they arrived at his house he offered a cup of coffee to Ichigo. The teen tried to refuse at first, but seeing how persistent the dark haired man was, he accepted it in the end. They sat down at the armchairs in the living room and talked about trivial things for a long while. Ichigo's main question was how he ended up laying on the ground in the middle of the street.

-'' Well my friend Cu Chulainn took me to the tavern to have a few drinks, I don't hold well against alchohol so I started to feel sick.'', Ichigo had the feeling that the name of Diarmuid's friend was familiar but he couldn't remember were he heard about it.

 _'' Fuck my trouble at remembering names, Oh well must not be important.''_

-'' I feel you man, I'm can't handle alchohol either.'', He shuddered at the memory of his first time drinking that damned liquid on his 18 birthday, Keigo somehow convinced him to try it and after two shots of sake he was already drunk, his friends laughed their ass off at his drunken state and even the bastard of his father recorded everything.

 _'' Reminding it made me really want to punch Goat chin's face a thousand times when I get back to Karakura Town.''_

 _xxxx_

At the Kurosaki Clinic, Kurosaki Isshin began to sweat, having the sudden feeling that his life was in danger.

 _xxxx_

Back with the duo, Ichigo scanned the room till his eyes landed on a bookshelf, and the name of one of the authors on it made his eyes widen to their maximum.

-'' You have books of William Shakespeare?'', He asked. Diarmuid raised an eyebrown whe he noticed that the orange haired teen was trembling.

-'' Yes, literture is one of the things I enjoy, I have books of different eras and as Shakespeare is one of the most renowned authors in history, I took an interest in his works.'', Diarmuid saw that Ichigo was still staring at the books,'' Are you a fan of him Ichigo-san?''

-'' Yeah, I loved his works since I was a kid.'', Standing up, Diarmuid made his way to the bookshelf and took his copies of Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet and Macbeth. Walking towards Ichigo, He gave the books to him.

-'' They are yours now.'', Ichigo looked at him in shock.

-'' I-I can't Diarmuid!'', Said man just smiled.

-'' It's your retribution for helping me, Please take them.'', Reluctantly, the teen grasped the books, receiving a nod from the Irish man, he put them in his bag.

-'' Thank you Diarmuid.'', Ichigo spoke while giving a light bow.

 _'' If he get's like this just because of these books I can't even imagine how nervous he will be on the day he meets William personally.'',_ The spearman thought in amusement.

Standing up firmly, Ichigo glanced at the window and saw that the Sun was already setting.

-'' Guess it's time for me to get going, It was nice meeting you Diarmuid-san and thanks again for the books.'', The two walked in the direction of the door.

-'' You too Ichigo-san, I hope that your way back home will be peaceful.'' Opening the door, Ichigo gave a wave with his hand, turned his back to the man and walked by the street. Sgortly after it, he shunpo'ed back to Scathach's castle. Getting there, He passed by the big ass doors and came in.

-'' Welcome back Ichigo.''

Turning around, he came face to face with Scathach, who was leaning against the wall.

-'' Hey, I'm back.'', He said casually.

-'' How was your day at the city?''

-'' Nothing special, but it did have some nice inconveniences.''

At her puzzled look, Ichigo just chuckled and gave a good night while walking to his room.

 **X**

 **AN:Here I am guys, this update took longer than I expected because I had a writer's block when I was writing this chapter so I wrote a Konosuba one shot in an attempt to distract my mind a litlle and seems that it worked haha. I always liked Diarmuid's character so I thought, '' Why not make them be bro's? It could be cool'', and yes, Diarmuid will make more apprearences in the future.**

 **As I said before, we will have some slice of life chapters but after that shit will get real.**

 **I decided wich ones will be my main long stories after I finish this one, it will be in this order:**

 **1 - When a God and a Goddess Collide**

 **2 - Chivalry of a Berry Knight**

 **3 - A Bleach/Hunter x Hunter crossover**

 **4 - A Bleach/Amagi Brillant Park crossover**

 **Sorry for the mistakes, I checked the chapter by myself at least three times but this did not have proofread, I'll see if I can find someone to do it later and then I'll repost it.**

 **Thanks for everyone that dropped a review last chapter :D**

 **Well that's it guys, till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo was currently laying on his bed with his copy of Macbeth opened. His eyes were gazing at the pages but he actually wasn't reading it, his mind was elsewhere. In the weeks that passed since his encounter with Diarmuid, they became great friends. Ichigo would often go to the older man's house so they could drink something or just chat about anything. Diarmuid told him about his time as a knight of Fianna and also told stories about his adventures and how his beauty spot would actually draw women's attention to him. Having a power like this would be considered a blessing by the majority of the male population but, it was more of a curse to the Irish man.

When he mentioned his forbidden love with Grainne, Ichigo couldn't help but think of how Shakesperian their love story was, sad but yet held a beauty to it, still, he felt bad for the fate that his new friend encountered. Overall, Ichigo was actually enjoying more his stay in the Throne of Heroes, but there was one thing that was bugging him...

 _''What the hell is wrong with her lately?''_

He couldn't help but ask this mentally. Scathach has been acting strange towards him, no, not strange,how should he put it? maybe colder? Yes, that's more accurrate. This is something that has been going on since he started to talk with Diarmuid.

 _''I can't comprehend her...''_

 **-''Seriously King? You really can't tell what the problem is?''** , The hollowfied zanpakutõ's voice rang on his head.

 _''What do you mean Zangetsu?'',_ The teen asked in confusion, said zanpakutõ spirit just sighed in exasperation.

 **-''Okay, I'll give a hint to you. Ichigo, what have you been doing in the last 3 weeks?''**

 _''Reading some books and talking to Diarmuid.''_

 **-''See? there you go.''**

Ichigo gave a puzzled look at his zanpakutõ spirit before his eyes widened in understanding.

 _''You're actually telling me that the reason that Scathach is pissed is because I'm not training with her anymore?'', Zangetsu stared at his wilder blankly before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly._

 **-''Sure, let's go with that for now, afterall, this is something that you need to figure by yourself.''**

 _''What do you think I should do Zangetsu?''_

 ** _-''Apologize to her.''_**

 _''I undersand that she misses or trainings but, I really need to apology for a reason like this?''_

 **-''King, something that you'll learn soon is that even when a woman is wrong, she is right.''**

 _''...Did you just cited a line from everybody hates Chris?''_

 **-''Yup, and you can't blame me, that show is awesome.''**

Ichigo just shook his head in amusement.

 _''Thanks for the tips Zangetsu, I'm glad to know that you're not a complete asshole and that I can count on you with my problems too.''_

 **-''Heh, don't get all sap on me Ichigo, if you keep this up I might try to be king again.''**

His wielder smirked at him.

 _''I'd like to see you try.''_

And with these last words, Ichigo broke the conection. Zangetsu passed a hand through his white locks and smiled tiredly.

 _-''Who knew that you would manage this situation so well? I'm proud of you.'',_ A voice spoke from behind. Turning to the person that was standing behind him, Zangetsu scowled.

 **-''Next time you take care of it old man, I'm not good with that romance bullshit.''** , Those being his final words, Zangetsu shunpo'ed away to one of the buildings inside Ichigo's inner world. Now standing completely alone, old man Zangetsu chuckled. It was indeed possible to have some amusement from time to time.

 _xxxx_

 _''Okay Ichigo, You can do this. The only thing you need to do is bow your head and say 'I'm sorry for ignoring you Scathach,I want to return to our old routine so please don't stay mad at me anymore'. Yeah, that sounds good.''_

Lifting his right hand, Ichigo knocked on the door, but before it could even be open, a strong light blinded him, making the teen cover his eyes with one hand. When the light finally died out, Ichigo's eyes widened.

-''What...the...hell.'', He muttered as he gazed at the arid ground around him. This certainly wasn't Scathach's castle.

 _''Where the fuck am I?"_

 _-''You're actually in Iran in the year of 2040 Ichigo.'',_ A sweet voice resonated inside his head.

 _''Alaya?''_

 _-''Yes! It's me my darling, how are you doing?'',_ The goddess asked cheerfully.

 _''Uhmm I'm doing fine, but that's not the time to those type of questions, can you tell me why I'm in Iran please?''_

 _-''Oh hehe, Sorry, I teleported you without explaining anything to you.'',_ Alaya laughed nervously _,''Ichi, this is actually your first mission as a Counter Guardian, there is a terrorist group that is acting on this area, they'll be responsible for the third world war and the result would be the anihilation of the human race.I want you to destroy that group and prevent it.''_

Ichigo's expression became serious, so it finally came huh? the time for his first mission as one of the beasts of Alaya.

 _-''Their base is two hundred meters away from you, just go in a straight line and you will arrive there.''_

The teen nodded at her instructions.

 _-''Well, there are other matters that I need to attend. Don't worry, I'll know when your job is finished. Good luck Ichi-kun, if you do a good job I'll reward you tonight...'',_ She purred, making the teen blush slightly.

Ignoring her insinuations, Ichigo ended their conversation and focused on the task at hands. Using shunpo, he arrived at the location in a matter of seconds.

 _''Well, that is seriously a big ass base.''_ , Big would be an underestimate, the base looked more like a fortress than anything. It's color was a morbid grey and guards were watching over the big ass doors. With another quick shunpo, Ichigo appeared behing three guards and choped then in the neck with his left hand, the movement so fast that it would be impossible to see with the naked eye. The guards fell limply on the ground. Going through the door, Ichigo went inside.

The teen started to walk by the long hallways while watching out for any enemy or strange soundss. The place looked like a maze and someone could easily get lost around it.

 _''Damn, where is the leader of this terrorist group so I can finish this shit and go back to the castle? I still need to talk with Scathach."_

The teen kept going through the maze-like hallways, till a noise caught his attention. It was faint, but with each step,Ichigo could hear it better.

 _''Someone is crying?''_

Walking further, Ichigo turned to his right and came to a halt. There was a black door that was half opened. He could clearly see stairs that went down to another floor. Taking a small breath, the shinigami begun to walk downstairs. the air seemed to become heavy and when Ichigo arrived at the last step, his eyes widened.

I front of him, was a room containing a big amount of cells. Inside the cells was a great quantity of children, from boys to girls. The younger ones looked like 5 years old while the older ones couldn't be more than 14.

Quickly going to the closest cell, Ichigo tried to speak with them.

-''Hey are you guys alright? What happened here?'', No response, all the children inside the cell had a blank face, their eyes empty,''Hey! Please answer me!''

 _-''Ichigo, stop.''_

 _''Old man...''_

 _-''The majority of those children are already dead, and the ones that are actually alive are already broken, both in body and mind.''_

 _''You can't possibly mean-''_

 _-''Yes Ichigo, they were not only tortured, but raped as well.'',_ Old man Zangetsu said in a somber tone _._

Ichigo's body begun to tremble due to the enormous amount of rage that was cursing through his body.

-''H-Hello?'', A small voice spoke, snapping Ichigo out of all the negative emotions that he was feeling. The orange haired teen speedily ran towards the voice and saw a young girl that was probably between 8 or 9 years old, her hair was dark and her eyes were blue, she had many bruises all over her small body. Punching the cell, Ichigo broke it and stepped inside, getting closer to the girl, who distanced herself from him, her body trembling, it was obvipous that she was scared.

-''Hey there...'' He said softly while kneeing on the ground,''I'm not going to hurt you ok? I came here to save you.'', The girl reluctantly glanced at him.

-''S-Save me?'', Her tone was broken, but there were hints of hope on it, that almost destroyed Ichigo's heart.

-''Yeah, I'm here to defeat the bad guys.''Carefully holding her small hand, he took her out of the cell.

-''HEY! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!'', Someone screamed,Ichigo looked at the stairs and saw one of the guards standing there. The man quickly pushed a button that was on the wall, making alarms resonate in the entire base. In the blink of an eye, he punched the man on the head, making the guard lose consciousness. Taking the girl in his arms, Ichigo shunpo'ed to the hallway, and saw that there was at least 15 men running on his direction.

Cursing loudly, he put the girl on the floor.

-''Look, I want you to go find a place to hide ok? After mister deals with them I'm taking you out of here.'', the girl nodded before she ran away from him and turned to the left at the end of the hallway, completely disappearing from his sight. Materializing Hollow Zagetsu, Ichigo disappeared in a burst of shunpo, just to appear again in the middle of the terrorists. With casual swings, he easily cut the men's on their chests, making a spray of blood gush out of it, but not hitting any vital place. After he was done there, he begun to search the machinary room, blowing it would certainly destroy this place or at least make it stop working.

 _''There!''_

Arriving at his destination, Ichigo collected his spirit energy and concentrated it on the blade, ready to unleash a nameless Getsuga, but was stopped by an unknown voice.

-''So you're the punk that had the nerve to invade my home huh?'', Glancing over his shoulder, Ichigo saw a bald man that seemed to be on his fourtie's, he was fairly muscular and was using a black pant and red shirt,''You also free'ed a girl from my basement. I don't like when people try to steal what is mine,luckily I found her.'', Seeing Ichigo's eyes widening, the man grinned maliciously,''I already punished her and brought her here with us, here speak with her.'' Taking a bag from behing him, the man threw it at Ichigo's feet. When it came into contact with the floor, the beg opened and showed the head of the dark haired girl ,her face was covered in blood and a look of total horror was still plasted on her face.

For that moment, time seemed to stop to the teen as he simply gazed at the bloody head on the floor. When he heard the man laugh, Ichigo forgot everything, his mission, his pride, his honor, there was just the hate and rage boiling inside him.

The sclera of his eyes, previously white, became black.

At that moment, Ichigo saw red.

xxxx

 **AN: Look who's back? Yeah it' been a long ass time huh? To tell you guys the truth, my muse for Bleach died for some time while my muse for Mondaiji reached it's peak, but after rewatching some of the Soul Society arc episodes and also watching some Bleach amv's my muse finally came back!**

 **So, I guess I made this chapter be a bit dark... Sorry about that xD**

 **I'm still looking for a beta, if anyone is willing to do it, please PM me.**

 **On another note, After I finish this story I'll translate it to Portuguese, so for my readers from Brazil and Portugal, it may be easier and more comfortable for you guys(it'll also be better written since,well, it's my native language lol).**

 **My next story to be updated will be Testament of A Problematic Blond and after that Chivalry of A Berry Knight.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Chen Qin Qing: Thanks for your review! I actually really want to get a beta, but it's being quite difficult to find one :/**

 **Rainermoreno: Thanks! I'll revise all the chapters this week so I can arrange the mistakes, I'm glad that you're liking it :)**

 **SirDuranix: Thank you! It's been some time since I read about Reiatsu and Reishi so I'm sorry about the confusion, thanks for correcting me :D**

 **Lu Bane Na: Sorry for the confusion, actually Albion is just the name of the forest, I lked the name so I decided to use it, nothing to do with Arthur in this story hehe.**

 **Gjin19: That's actually a good idea! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Akix058: Thank you.**

 **SomethingAncient: Thanks man, I changed that part about Ichigo being hot headed and fighting with the heroes, you're right, it was a little OOC to his character, thanks for correcting me :)**

 **Enigma95: Sorry man, I didn't understand your question, you can PM me if you have any questions, I'll gladly respond :)**

 **Reishin Amara: Thanks bro! It kinda is ironic lol but it's the same case for me lol**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter and I wish a good christmas to all of you!**


End file.
